How it Begins
by Yay for Me
Summary: in a nutshell, short stories on how the new mutants found there way to the mansion. simple no? don't like don't read! RR please! UPDATED 2 UP!
1. The New Mutants:Iceman

**A/N: HYA! It is finally here! And for those of you who aren't involved in the forums. My "OC PROJECT." This in a nutshell is a whole bunch of short stories on how the New Mutants and some OC's find their way to the mansion. Obviously I'm going to start with Bobby. The New Mutants part takes place during "Growing pains." Get it, got it, good! Oh yeah, I might be taking stuff from other "x-men's" as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea! I got no money so there's no point in sueing me!**

…**. Bobby...**

Sometime at night in Boston…

A group of boys were standing around by a school; there were about ten of them.

"Ok, you five start egging; we'll start spray painting," the ring leader, Bobby Drake ordered. The boys nodded obediently. "Oh yeah, if the cops come drop everything and run your sorry asses off, " he continued. All the boys were dressed like a stereotypical robber.

"But Bobby, shouldn't we have a look out?" one the boys said.

"Good idea, Mike, glad you nominated yourself. See this?" Bobby held out a fire work and a lighter. What can I say the boy's well prepared? "It's a fire work, when you see a cop light it, and run. Ya hear? I've been planning this prank out for weeks! We'll meet here when we're all done and then we'll start TP-ing." Bobby and his gang of pranksters headed out.

A few hours later…..

"I'm a sexy bastard? Clint, come on! What's with that?" Bobby asked.

"Hey if you gotta problem with the truth, then sucks for you!" Clint said.

"Get over yourself Clint!" Bobby turned around. Clint sprayed "kick me" on Bobby's back.

"You are so dead!" Bobby wrestled Clint to the ground.

Meanwhile….

Mike saw a police car with its lights on. He hides himself and lights the firework that Bobby gave him, and runs.

The five boys egging heard/saw the fire work and made a run for it. But Bobby and the boys were too busy rough housing to pay attention.

"HEY! What are you kids doing this is private property!" Two police officers with flashlights were standing feet away from them. The four other boys ran. Bobby stood there frozen. His legs would listen to his brain, he just stood there.

"I'm a sexy bastard? Oh you're in so much trouble kid." The police officer said.

Them suddenly Bobby felt a cold sensation. ""Thank god I'm wearing a ski mask!"" Bobby thought as he out his hands in the air. The cold sensation intensified and a tickle feeling was added. That's when it happened; out of Bobby's hands was this cold steam that attacked the two police officers. The officers had ice all over their faces and couldn't see a thing. Without thinking Bobby ran, and ran. He ran all the way home. He snuck into his room. Tired, cold, and confused.

""My hands are so cold! I think I might have frost bite!"" Bobby thought. He sleepily changed into his PJ's and went to sleep.

X-mansion that morning….

The Professor entered the dining room. "Good morning!"

"Morning" everyone said.

Professor examined the room. Everyone even Rogue (whose CD player was incredibly loud), was loud and in the middle of conversation. Kurt was stuffing his face with eggs; Scott and Evan were having a debate on imported and domestic cars. Jean and Kitty were gossiping, and Storm and Logan were having conversation on danger room sessions.

"If you don't mind my interrupting, but I have an announcement to make." Professor stated.

Conversations stooped, Kitty nudged Rogue who turned off her CD player, and all eyes were on the Professor.

"Thank you," Professor continued," Cerebro has found a new mutant, his name is Robert Drake."

"Oh, a new boy," Kitty muttered.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"What can he do?" Scott asked.

"He can project intense cold and turn moisture in the air into ice." Professor replied. The room was silent," So I would like Scott and Storm to accompany me to Boston," Professor finished……

Somewhere…..

"I have a job for you Mystique," a certain helmeted mystery guy said (three guesses who that is).

"Yes?"

"See this boy, his name is Robert Drake (holds up a picture of Bobby). He lives in Boston, recruit him. And Mystique, don't fail me!" Magneto said.

"Yes Sir," Mystique replied.

Back to Bobby…

Bobby woke up tired. ""It was just a dream,"" Bobby thought. He got ready for school, kissed his mom good bye and left for the bus.

""I want a car"" he irrelevantly thought.

At School…

Bobby saw the School building, egged, spray painted, partially TP'ed. "" Mike must have gotten bored."" And surrounded with police tape.

""Crap it wasn't a dream!""

Bobby tried to act as if he didn't do anything. He went to first period. And then he heard the morning announcements. The principal was speaking," Students I'm afraid some thing very horrible has happened last night. Not only was the school egged, vandalized, and TP'ed. But two police officers were sent to the hospital because they got frost bite in their eyes. No one knows who these pranksters are but rest assured when we find out who did this, the person or group will be taken care of."

""Holy Shit!"" Bobby thought.

At Lunch….

Bobby and the ten other boys were sitting at their regular lunch table.

"Holy shit I can't believe that happened! How did those police officers get frost bite in the eye anyway?" one the guys said.

"I have no clue, can you even get frost bite in the eye?" Clint asked.

"I don't think so? What do you think Bobby?" Mike asked.

Bobby was staring off into space, trying to cover the guilt he had. He had no idea what to say or do.

"Well, I guess you can" Bobby said," but I bet that they're over reacting. You know trying to make those_ pranksters_ turn themselves in, by lying about some cops getting frost bite. I mean it's spring for Christ's sake, how the hell can you get frost bite in spring?" Bobby concluded.

"Yeah but there were two cops!" Clint said.

"And we all ran, they never saw our faces and they were too lazy to run after us!" one of the spray paint boys said.

"You know Bobby I don't remember you running with us?" another spray paint boy said.

"Of coarse you didn't! I mean I couldn't just have them coppers catch us all at once! So I ran the other way, so they'd have to split up," Bobby covered.

"Genius Drake!" Mike said.

The nine other boys stared at him.

"You really think so?" Bobby asked.

"Duh! If the cops split up there'd be one chasing you and one chasing the four of you (points to the other spray painters)," Mike cleared up.

"Yeah, but none of those cops chased us!" Clint said.

"Because they both chased me! Think of it, it's easier for two cats to chase one mouse then for one cat to chase four mice. Duh!" Bobby said. He had to admit he felt proud of his little cover up story.

"Thanks to the gloves there is no way they can finger print us!" one of the guys said. And with that Bobby thought the problem would be solved.

After school….

"Hey Bobby, over here!" Mike said.

Bobby walked over toward Mike; there was not a soul to be seen.

"What up Mike? I thought you had Baseball practice today?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not Mike." Mike said.

"Very funny, if you're not Mike then who are you?" Bobby joked.

"I know what you did last night Bobby," Mike suddenly started to turn into a blue, scaleish woman with red hair and yellow eyes.

"WH-who are you? What are you? What did you do to Mike? What do you want with me?" Bobby stuttered and backed away.

"Your questions will be answered in a matter of time, _Freeze_." The creepy lady said.

"If that's what you're going to call me then I don't want to know!" Bobby said and ran all the way home.

He opened the door, "I'm home!"

"Hey Bobby," Mrs. Drake said.

Half hour later…..

Bobby was trying to be a "good boy" and do his homework. But he was too preoccupied.

""Bobby, there is no way in hell all that happened! It's just like what you said! They're just trying to get you to turn yourself in! I bet they used special effects! But what about the whole blue lady thing? "" Bobby leaned back in his chair and thought for a second,"" I was just imagining things I guess.""

There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened. Bobby was in such deep thought that he didn't notice.

"Bobby?" Mrs. Drake asked.

"Wh-AH!" Bobby fell over backwards.

"There's some one here to see you." Mrs. Drake said a little confused.

"Who?" Bobby asked getting up.

"A Professor Xavier?" Mrs. Drake replied.

"oh-kay," Bobby went downstairs to see who this Professor guy is.

"Hello Bobby, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, this is Scott Summers and this is Ororo Munroe," A bald guy in a wheelchair said.

"Sup!" Bobby greeted, his mom nudged him," I mean nice to meet you"

""Aw shit this is sooo not good!"" Bobby thought.

Bobby and his mom sat down across from the three strangers.

"Bobby do you mind telling us what happened last night?" the professor asked.

Bobby told the story that he believed and not the story that he didn't understand. In other words he lied.

"Bobby! I can't believe that you'd pull such a prank!" Mrs. Drake said.

"And I can't believe that you'd lie about it too." Scott stated.

"Bobby?" Mrs. Drake said in her _tell the truth before I make you tell the truth _voice.

"What! Now why would I lie about something like this?" Bobby claimed.

"Bobby!" Mrs. Drake said again.

"Why not try the truth?" Ororo asked.

Bobby sighed, "Okay, okay! Ya got me!" And at that moment Bobby told the story that did not make any sense to him (minus the mystique part). To him that story seemed like a lie. But he told it anyway, and all was cleared up. And Bobby learned that that story wasn't a lie and hoped that he would be forgiven. In other words, Bobby told the truth and the Professor cleared everything up. And he was not forgiven; his mom grounded him for two weeks, and he and the nine other boys are going to "volunteer" and be apart of the custodial service at school to help clean up the mess they've made.

"Well, I'm glad we had this conversation, Scott will be coming in two weeks to help you move," The Professor said.

"Thank you for your time Professor, have a safe trip!" Mrs. Drake saw the three of them to the door.

Bobby was still sitting on the couch.

"Oh Robert?" Mrs. Drake called.

""I don't like the sound of that!""

"Go to your room now!" Mrs. Drake said.

"Yes Mom," Bobby took the walk of shame upstairs and went to his room.

**THE END!**

**A/N: And there's plenty of more where that came from! We got eight other new mutants and eight more OC's! This story is sooo not over! Now before you guys say anything in the 90's series they said Bobby was a prankster! Tell me if there's anything you guys want to see, call me! Bye!**

**P**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**S  
**

**S  
**

**S  
**

**S  
**

**S  
**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**T**

**What are you looking here for? You're supposed to be reviewing! Come on now:) :p**


	2. The New Mutants:Jubilee

**A/N: I' back, and I'm bringing Jubilee with me!**

**Disclaimer: all info I got on Jubilee, I got from Marvel Universe dot com**

A mall in Beverly Hills, California….

Jubilation Lee, or better known as Jubilee, is presently walking around the mall. You may think, she's there to shop or something. But the mall that Jubilee is presently walking through is her home.

"_How do hit men, kill someone they thought they were supposed to, when they were the wrong people? I mean don't they have pictures of who they're suppose to kill? Like 'whoops! We killed the wrong set of people! Well, there's no one around, lets hide the evidence!'" _ Jubilee pondered.

Jubilee walked into a music store,"_hey they're playing Maroon five I love them!" _

Jubilee smuggled a maroon five CD, she thought she was in the clear, but once she took a step out of the store…

"HEY YOU! THEIF!" Jubilee ran,"GET BACK HERE!"

Jubilee ran and ran and ran, and she was pretty fast too!

"Haha! Nana-na-nana you can't catch me!" Jubilee teased. She ran all the way outside, and into the extremely large parking lot. She ducked down by a car.

"_I'm safe here for now."_

"Hmmm… where is that lil thief? Coulda swore I saw her run out here!" an officer said.

His voice neared Jubilee, and she crawled over to another car. She was just about to cross over; she was leaning forward, ready to jolt over to the other side. Apparently she leaned too much, because the officer saw her.

"Gotcha!" he called.

Jubilee jolted up and ran.

Jubilee and the police man dodged car that were trying to park or leave.

"_This officer has no chance in getting me!" _

But alas! Jubilee was too cocky, because she looked behind her back, and ran right into a car, trying to reverse its way out of its place.

"Ah!" Jubilee fell to the ground

"Well, well, well look what we got here! A shop lifter! "The officer grabbed her off the ground and into the police office inside the mall.

"_This cannot be happening! Eh! He's ruining my yellow raincoat!"_

The police officer sat her down, and he quickly spoke with a lady behind a desk who gave him a tape. He then took Jubilee into a security room, with a whole bunch of TV's

"Let's have a little look at this here tape,"the officer was obviously from down south.

The tape clearly showed Jubilee stealing the CD.

"Ya know what this means lil' lady?" the officer asked.

"No officer I don't know what this means,"Jubilee said sarcastically

"This lil' piece o' evidence caught you stealing a CD, a CD that costs thirty five ninety five! You know what this means?"

"No officer I don't know what this means!" Jubilee again said sarcastically.

"This means you have just committed a misdemeanor shop lift!" the police officer said, he turned his back and noticed Jubilee impersonating him.

"Hey! I don't know how the hell people in China treat their police force but here in America? The good ol' U.S of A? We treat our officers with full respect!" the officer said, while tipping his hat at the American flag.

Jubilee again was mimicking him.

"HEY! STOP THAT!"

Jubilee leaned back in her chair with her arms folded,"and what if I don't what are you gonna do? Arrest me?"

"I can do that you know."

"No you can't!" Jubilee said.

"So why the hell ain't you in school? I thought lil' Chinese kids like you would love school!" the officer said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I don't do school,"Jubilee said.

The cop called her foster parents, while Jubilee was pouting.

Half hour later….

"Jubilation Lee what has gotten into you? Come on we're going to talk more about this later! "Her aunt Hope said when she arrived.

The two of them left the security area, but Jubilee heard the police officer say something, just loud enough for her to hear.

"God damn spic! Nothing but trash!"

"_Why I oughta!"_ Jubilee felt a tinge in her hands, just a tiny little tinge._  
_The two of them went to the car, and drove back to their house in silence.

At the house…

"JUBILATION LEE, WHAT IN THE WORLD HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? First you run away from home to live in that mall, and then when I try to reason with you, you brush me off! And now this? Jubilee why are you doing this?"

"This is not my home! This will never be my home! And you are not my mom, you can't tell me what to do! "Jubilee said trying to keep down her temper.

"Yes, Jubilee I am not your mother, but I am your Aunt and legal guardian."Hope said calmly.

"Yeah well, I don't care!"Jubilee said and stormed up the stairs, and into the room that would be her room if this was her home, but it's not, she slammed the door.

"_I wish she would just stop treating me like a child! I am fully capable of taking care of myself!"_

Jubilee was lying on top of her stomach on top of her bed, she was really tired, and she ended up falling asleep.

Dream sequence…

"God damn spics! Nothing but trash!" the police officer said to himself in his office.

"Hey Bucky!" Jubilee called.

"Well it's about time!"

"About time what fatso!"

"About time you stopped-"the police officer never got to finish his sentence, because Jubilee handcuffed him in his chair, and pour a few cans of axe on him. He was helpless, because he was letting her do this to him, as if he deserved it. Jubilee lit the cop on fire, and ran outta there.

As she witnessed him burn, she noticed these colorful sparks the fire was letting out.

Jubilee woke up her hands were in pain, she knew she had a weird dream but she doesn't remember what it's about. All she knew was that it was weird and that her hands were hurting REALLY badly.

"_I think my hands fell asleep because they're all tingly like my nerves are snapping!" _

Jubilee's hands were hurting really bad now; she started to whimper in pain. Then suddenly some pain just kinda released itself, and Jubilee heard all these popping sounds.

"Hey cool! Mini fireworks!" Jubilee said forgetting about her hands. Jubilee tried to touch one of them, that's when she saw it. A mini firework coming out of her hand.

"_Oh my god! What the heck is going on with my hands? I mean it's cool, but it's just so freaky! How is this even possible?" _ Jubilee would have panicked, she should have panicked, but she didn't. Because whatever it was that was going on with her hands, she liked it!

Jubilee glanced over at this annoying porcelain doll on the dresser.

"_I've always hated that doll!" _ She directed her hands over to the hideous doll, and the fireworks blew the doll up!

"This is so cool!" Jubilee aid looking at her hands," I must be dreaming! Cause this is seriously too good to be true!"

She looked up at the window; there was a pad lock on it, preventing her from sneaking out.

"_Damn it! The mini 'works went away! Hmmm. Maybe if I think a little they'll come back" _

Jubilee thought a little, and soon she felt her hands sizzle,"_come on I just need you to work for a minute"_

The mini fireworks complied and came back for Jubilee to use. She blew up the lock, and climbed out the window to her "sweet freedom"

Meanwhile at the other side of the country…

The professor just got out of his exclusive "cerebro room." He wheeled himself to his office.

"Kitty?" he called telepathically,"Would you please come to my office?"

Kitty phased through the door minutes later,"Professor what did I do? I didn't do anything I swear! I was totally, like, framed!" Kitty said in a huff.

"Kitty, you didn't do anything." the professor said calmly.

"I'm telling you- oh, uh, heh heh, right," Kitty replied.

"There's a recruiting mission I would like you to do."

"Really? Who?"

"Her name is Jubilation Lee; she's fourteen years old and lives in Beverly Hills. She has the ability to generate sparkling energy streams." The Professor said,"So would you like to go to Beverly Hills later today?"

"Uh, sure Professor!" Kitty answered.

"Great you and Logan will be leaving in two hours, you may leave now." The professor replied, and Kitty left.

A few hours later in Beverly Hills…

Jubilee found a nice looking Lexus in a parking lot.

"Jackpot!" Jubilee said. She ran over to the car and hotwired it.

Jubilee started (more like attempted) to drive around. Let's just say instead of being a pro like her "bad" self should be, she was more along the lines of awkward.

"Oh my god! Driving a car is not as easy as it looks!" Jubilee said before she braked really hard," or as fun either!"

That was when a cop car showed up, with its lights on.

"Holy crap! This is so not good! Ok I just have to get some music on, relax and try and out run this cop!" Jubilee turned on the radio and accelerated, very awkwardly.

"_Note to self, don't drive again until after taking drivers' Ed classes" _

Jubilee looked to her left and noticed a black car, the windows were black so Jubilee couldn't see who was in there. Jubilee continued to drive, even faster. She gauchely drove in a deserted area with the cop pretty far away. It was only a few yards away from that black car.

Jubilee was so busy looking behind her that the car she was "driving" drove off road and into a tree.

"_oh my god!"_ Jubilee thought regaining her senses, she poofed out the air bag and noticed that the hood of the car was smoking. And then a small fire formed.

Jubilee panicked, her hands got so sweaty she couldn't unbuckle her seat belt.

"_I seriously don't want to die! Holy shit!" _ Jubilee closed her eyes

That's when Jubilee felt someone grab her arm, suddenly she realized that she was outside.

"What the?" Jubilee was puzzled.

"Hurry up! Run if you can! Before it blows!" a brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail. She led her to that black car Jubilee noticed earlier. The both of them were sitting in the back. Jubilee looked behind to see that the car she hotwired was engulfed in flames.

"Oh, thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there! "Jubilee remarked

"Hey no problem, my name is Kitty Pryde by the way!"

"Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee."

"This is Mr. Logan," Kitty said pointing to the driver.

"Sup," Logan said quietly.

Instantly the two girls bonded.

"Hey half pint get to the point will ya?" Logan said.

"Oh right! There's a reason why we're here…"

Kitty explained to Jubilee that she was mutant with special powers, and invited her to a school in New York.

Jubilee was quiet when Kitty finished.

"I-I don't know what to say. But of course I'll go! This sound so cool!" Jubilee was extremely excited; this was the type of thing she wanted to happen to her for her whole life.

"Well, we'll be back at your aunt's house in a half hour," Logan announced.

"_This is the beginning of a totally awesome adventure!" _

**A/N: so that was Jubilee! And guess whose next? I'm not telling you! HAHA! I like my Author's benefits! Wait no! Don't go away! Aren't ya gonna review? LOL!**


End file.
